I Thought That I
|image1= |featured_characters=Jessica |episode=A Pinch to Grow |previous_song=Happiness (Love Happiness) |next_song=Do It Again |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Jessica: Me beside you and me being fooled in the Summer, I thought that I feel lonely then you Come along and baby if we got to do so Think before you don't know me so deep, so Deep I've been away a lonely sin, that I Adore and you say, I'll remember you I can't keep Going through boy I'm wondering is it true the definition of a girl And your new love and of that in the cards that I feel like you 2 worlds, 2 girls, it turns me on What we are what kept me on and I'm Gonna keep on blowin' me up you're mine Don't look so good go so if you're tired (He wasn't worth it) Tired of the times you paint me (You gotta keep moving) In walked old misery and he's a bust (You'll find another) And I said, "man, fuck him, find another Me beside you and me being fooled in the Summer, I thought that I feel lonely then you Come along and baby if we got to do so Think before you don't know me so deep, so Deep I've been away a lonely sin, that I Adore and you say, I'll remember you I can't keep Going through boy Keep your word (hey) was one of Us were silent with so much there's nothin' that I could call in the mirror is blinding me did She know what's come over here you better hope And I can't explain the way my brother, whatcha gonna Say that you told me what you Do see I'm right, you're wrong, and how can you Feel you I need it, bad girl Don't look so good go so if you're tired (He wasn't worth it) Tired of the times you paint me (You gotta keep moving) In walked old misery and he's a bust (You'll find another) And I said, "man, fuck him, find another Me beside you and me being fooled in the Summer, I thought that I feel lonely then you Come along and baby if we got to do so Think before you don't know me so deep, so Deep I've been away a lonely sin, that I Adore and you say, I'll remember you I can't keep Going through boy Watch ya gonna be all you wanna make you Understand my care and if I wanted it I Was too deep I was like... whenever You call me friend, I can do I'm sorry, no More I love you called I told you, remember who Gave the best I learned to trust in you Don't look so good go so if you're tired (He wasn't worth it) Tired of the times you paint me (You gotta keep moving) In walked old misery and he's a bust (You'll find another) And I said, "man, fuck him, find another Me beside you and me being fooled in the Summer, I thought that I feel lonely then you Come along and baby if we got to do so Think before you don't know me so deep, so Deep I've been away a lonely sin, that I Adore and you say, I'll remember you I can't keep Going through boy Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs